


wallflower

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips





	wallflower

Alex Danvers doesn't like clubs.

 

She doesn't like them because she's too comfortable in them. If she lets her inhibitions go enough, she knows, she'll be right back to her college days. And those were not good days. One slip is all it takes, and she happens to be in the exact environment where she's slipped many times before. 

 

But her coworker Lucy is meeting her long-time crush here for their first date, and she had badgered Alex to come along, until Alex had agreed just to shut her up.

 

Lucy has disappeared into the crowd a long time ago, though, so Alex is milling alone along the side of the hall, keeping a careful eye on her drink, when the woman catches her eyes.

 

Unlike Alex, this woman - Astra is her name, she'll learn later - looks truly uncomfortable and out of place in the club. The hand holding her drink is taut with tension. She looks as if she'd be literally anywhere in the world than here.

 

Without even thinking about it, Alex gravitates to her, weaving through the gyrating crowd of dancers with the singular purpose of reaching this unimpressed wallflower.

 

Said wallflower starts like a spooked animal, when Alex comes to a stop before her.

 

Alex smiles reassuringly, and reaches out to tuck a flyaway lock of hair - brown intermingled with grey, or maybe white, strands - behind a perfectly formed shell of ear. The woman's jaw works at the contact, but she doesn't flinch away from it, so Alex lets the touch linger. There are grey-green eyes pinned to her own, and it's like their gaze has its own gravity, because Alex finds it hard to look away.

 

"Wanna dance?"

 

She slides an arm around the woman's waist, and drapes the other over her back, feeling her tense slightly before nodding. Alex leads her to the dance floor, taking care to keep to the edge of the crowd, and away from the press of bodies, until her companion relaxes a little more. Eventually, she melts into the hold, and they start swaying to the music together.

 

"What's someone like you doing here?" Alex asks. She has to speak quite close to the woman's ear, almost right against it, to be heard.

 

There's a derisive lift of her newfound dance partner's eyebrows, when Alex pulls back, as if to say  _ That's really the line you're leading with? _

 

Alex leans in again. "I mean, you looked pretty uncomfortable, standing there."

 

It's the other woman who leans towards her this time, and Alex fights a shiver as warm lips brush against the shell of her ear, when she replies.

 

"I don't like loud or crowded places," she mutters. "They tend to set me on edge. But my sister is meeting someone here, and she dragged me along."

 

She shrugs, as if the rest is self-explanatory.

 

Alex hums, swaying along with her, taking care to leave a little room between them, after the woman's confession. The DJ chooses that moment to spin a slower song, and that seems to relax her companion, who rests her hands gingerly around Alex's waist, before she holding on more firmly. Goosebumps erupt along Alex's skin from the point of contact.

 

This is the thing she's missed most, about nights like these. The momentary flash of connection with a stranger. The loss of the inhibitions and walls that she has to put up everywhere else. The addictive feeling of being alive. Lost in the moment, Alex reaches up and presses her lips softly against her companion's.

 

"Oh." the woman exhales one quiet word when Alex pulls back.

 

She smiling, though, and her face is a little red, and she hasn't slapped Alex or stormed away yet. So Alex continues spinning them around, until they're locked in their own little world of each other, heedless of the crowd around them.

 

That is, until Lucy's voice screeches at them, loud enough to be heard over the din of the music.

 

"ALEXANDRA DANVERS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DATE?"

 

It turns out that Lucy's date - Alura - is the identical twin sister of Alex's dancing companion, and it takes quite a bit of explaining from the two In-Zes, before Alex and Lucy realize that they've not been taken in by the same person. At the end of the night, though, the four of them walk out of there with another date arranged between Lucy and Alura, and an agreement by Astra to join Alex on a small, more private dance on her apartment roof, to continue what they'd started at the club.

 

All in all, Alex considers it a win.


End file.
